


History is Set in Stone

by Blue_ii



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_ii/pseuds/Blue_ii
Summary: These are actually my AP Euro notes.Still really kinky though. I'm just going to assume these pairings are canon because, well you know, I read it in a textbook so it must be true.





	

**Author's Note:**

> These are actually my AP Euro notes.   
> Still really kinky though, lots of domination. I'm just going to assume these pairings are canon because, well you know, I read it in a textbook so it must be true. 
> 
> If anyone wants to compile notes with me, just pm me *wink wonk*.

This bit is on the German 'reunification'

GerPru if you squint

Prustria you count dub-con 

Definitly heavy smut

\---

On the matter of the Germanic States choosing who to get together with (GermanyxPrussiaxAustria)

Droysen (of Germany) chose Prussia over Austria because of its governmental system. It choose Prussia due to lack of Austrian stability in its ruling system. It also chose Prussia because its monarchy was entirely German, while Austria's was not. As well as their entirely German system, Prussia also wanted German reunification and would merge with germany, creating a better power.

Droysen's comments contradict what actually happened because of how the unification actually went over. Prussia, despite merging with Germany, did not benefit it in co-prosperity. Prussia took over and instead of sharing power, it dominated Germany. In addition to it's domination, Prussia also fought with other German states, such as Austria, which was German. Warring with your supposed self is not a unified thing.

Bismark saw the Austro-Prussian war as inevitable because of the limited resources. Prussia and Austria were right next to eachother and eventually they would dispute over territory as well as get sick of looking at eachother. "Germany is too small for us both" says Bismark, with the classic cliche mindset of "this town isn't big enough for the two of us".

Bismark later goaded Austria into a war that he initiated, not because prussia was in trouble but because there was a "long, foreseen struggle". Anyway, Prussia defeated Austria. Intending to use Austria later (in a sort of alliance and in a sort of I-own-you kind of way), Prussia didn't preform any harsh punishments to the already weakend Austrian state.

The austro-prussian war was quick and afterwards had a lenient peace because of Bismark's plan to use austria. Bismark (mister blood and iron with le pointiest of hats) make sure to end it quick and not do too much harm to Austria, because it was more a show of dominance then it was to punch Austria's nose in.

\----

Want more *winks with both eyes*?

Leave a comment and some kudos ;););)


End file.
